Vanishing Memories
by alindy
Summary: Five times Amy and Rory bring up something that reminds the 11th Doctor of a certain lost blonde, and one time they don't. .::. Dedicated to Kate Virgine for her bday  :


**Dedicated to the lovely Kate Virgine. Happy Birthday Kalady!**

* * *

><p>The Doctor followed Rory and Amy as they walked on the long path towards the city. Amy and Rory were talking and laughing, but he was thinking about time and scenarios and how to fix that stupid, busted lever in the TARDIS. Only when he noticed that Amy was talking to him did he snap out of it and turn his ears on.<p>

"-Rose is pretty," she stated joyously.

"Excuse me?" he exclaimed, taken aback.

"That rose, over there, it's pretty," Amy pointed.

"Rather strange that it's even growing here in the forest, it's pretty dense growth," Rory said.

"Yea, well that rose isn't like roses from Earth, it gets its energy from…" he trailed off, but he couldn't help but think about what they'd said. Amy's comment had jolted him more than he realized, because he'd been thinking of an entirely different rose, one that was much sweeter, and much more beautiful.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready to go yet?" The Doctor yelled through the TARDIS.<p>

"I am, I have no idea where Amy went off to. Probably still trying to pick out an outfit," Rory commented, walking around the console towards the door by the Doctor.

"Pond, adventure awaits!"

"Hold on, I had to make sure my dress was time appropriate!" she shouted, rushing out onto the console.

"You look beautiful Amy," Rory informed her.

"Thank you," she said, doing a twirl in the dress the Doctor had seen before, only on a certain blonde.

"You should change," he said.

"What! I was already looking for-"

"Change!" he yelled, slamming his fist on the console. Amy looked at him star-struck and sputtered.

"Amy, go change," Rory cut into the uneasy silence, looking straight at the Doctor's face and seeing something there she didn't. Amy seemed rather alarmed that Rory had just ordered her to do something, and in her shock she just nodded her head and headed off to do just that.

Rory studied the Doctor's face but he didn't say anything, just walked away and followed Amy. The Doctor didn't mind. He was just trying to forget about when he'd told someone else how beautiful she'd looked in that dress.

* * *

><p>"I love you," Rory smiled at Amy.<p>

"Quite right too," Amy chuckled back.

The Doctor looked at them and how light their conversation was, how there were no tears or sadness. These two were not being separated in two different universes, they weren't being forced to say goodbye and didn't run out of time to say it. They were just happy and content, just joking around.

It didn't seem quite fair.

* * *

><p>"When we have a daughter, we should name her Ellarana," Rory commented, lounging on a chair by the table.<p>

"Not unless we want her to get beat up by the other girls in her grade," Amy scoffed, sitting on the counter and popping some kind of fruit in her mouth.

"Why am I here again?" the Doctor asked.

"Because we need someone who's neutral," Amy answered.

"What about Harmony?" Amy continued.

"No, it's not right. How about Amelia the second?" he smiled.

"I am not amused!" Amy attempted her most posh English accent.

The Doctor stared at her for a second and took it in. His mind couldn't help slipping to a blonde that had been 'barely-clothed' and had a horrible Scottish accent.

* * *

><p>"Wait, is the Chinese restaurant in this movie called 'Bad Wolf'? That doesn't make much sense," Amy stated as they watched a movie in one of the many rooms of the TARDIS.<p>

The Doctor hadn't been watching the movie with them, only walking by the room as he made his way to his laboratory, but he stopped and leaned against the doorway. The movie playing on the screen was one of Rose's favorites, left behind by her no doubt. Unknowingly a Bad Wolf had been sent there too, just waiting to trigger her memory to let her know what to do.

He wondered if they'd ever stop popping up.

* * *

><p>Amy and Rory were holding hands as they walked through a 1920's Paris, having just defeated some <em>actual<em> vampires and attempting to make their way back to the TARDIS.

"Look at the sky," Rory pointed out.

"Looks like the color of an apple, yuck," the Doctor stated.

"I think it look more like a fire," Rory contributed.

"You guys are so unimaginative. It looks like a burning star," Amy finished the argument for him.

As they finished their walk to the TARDIS and slowly entered, he felt like he should have connected, should have thought about something that never quite crossed his mind. There was a memory, he was sure of it, but it just didn't quite connect.

Looking one last time at the horizon, hoping whatever he was supposed to remember would pop up, he shook his head and did a twirl: he must have just forgot.

He didn't know if him forgetting was a good or bad thing yet.


End file.
